Stripped
by Dollyrocker85
Summary: Set series 3 episode 3. Story is intended to be read with our previous fic,"We'll meet again" and subsequent one shots but could probably stand alone. Jim catches Alex lusting after the fire men and decides to teach her a lesson. Total Jalex and very M.


Ok guys this is another little one shot set post,"We'll meet again". This one is set series 3 episode 3 in Luigi's after Shaz and Alex discuss the firemen. Of course we own nothing. We hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading Jeepster & Scully xxx

**Stripped**

**"Metropolis**  
**Has nothing on this**  
**You're breathing in fumes**  
**I taste when we kiss**

**Take my hand**  
**Come back to the land **  
**Where everything's ours**  
**For a few hours**

**Let me see you**  
**Stripped down to the bone**  
**Let me see you**  
**Stripped down to the bone"**

**-Depeche Mode**

"What is it with women and firemen?" Gene scoffed, looking up from his glass as he propped himself up at the bar next to Alex and Shaz. "You'll be wanting to slide down his pole next!" he concluded. Alex rolled her eyes, replying, "That's such a cliche." Truth be told, the Guv's light banter was a welcome relief. CID had become somewhat intense since Jim's arrival; his very presence seemed to set everyone on edge. After a few moments giggling with Shaz as they ogled at Ray's newfound 'heroes', Alex excused herself, chuckling, "Just going to the little girls' room, back in a moment." Walking away from the group and into the alcove en route to the toilets, she was suddenly startled to see Jim sitting alone at a table in the far corner, a glass of red before him. "Jim?" she queried. "What are you doing sat here on your own?" To this, he gave a knowing smile, nodding towards the group. "I didn't want to spoil the fun. I know Gene's not my biggest fan right now and you seem...occupied at the moment. I have to say, I never had you down as the 'man in uniform' type, Alex; I underestimated you," he replied sardonically, feigning amusement as he took a sip of wine. Alex once again rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Jim-I am not! Don't be daft; it's a myth that all women fall at their feet." She had no sooner rested a hand on the table as Jim reached out and grabbed hold of it, his grip like a vise. " 'Would you slide down his pole?' 'Like a SHOT!'" Jim mimicked her conversation with Shaz, his voice stern and agitated. "How did you even hear that?" Alex asked, genuinely bemused, her mouth agape. When his hold on her intensified, she gave up on getting an answer. "Really, Jim-I was joking; just having a bit of fun with Shaz," she replied, her voice telling of her frustration. Finally, Alex sighed dramatically. "Oh for God's sake, Jim, I'm not sitting here listening to this. It's getting a bit old, don't you think?" With that, Alex pulled herself free of Jim's hand and returned to her original path, much to Jim's annoyance. Alex washed her hands and checked her reflection in the mirror; it had been a long day, but thankfully she still looked presentable, her make up perfect with not a hair out of place. She heard the clunk of someone entering the room. "Shaz?" she called, knowing she was the only other female on the premises. "Is that you?" But there was no reply. Shrugging to herself, she turned to retrieve her handbag. As she brought herself upright again, a cool hand snaked around from behind her and firmly covered her mouth. Taking in sharp breaths, Alex felt a moment of panic before realizing the scent she was taking in registered as all too familiar. She wondered if she should put up a struggle; maybe then it might not be quite so obvious how much she craved these intermittent encounters, how much she looked forward to them or how much the memory of them lulled her to sleep each night.

"Sshhh.." he cooed into her ear. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves, Alex; so if I remove my hand from your mouth, you aren't going to say a word, are you?" Keats' breath beat upon the back of her neck, sending goosebumps up her arms. She nodded her head in agreement. "Good girl," Jim soothed as he removed his hand, letting his fingers brush gently down her neck. Alex kept her part of the bargain and remained silent, wondering where this was going to lead. "See, despite your insisting that it was only a joke, Alex, I can't get the image of you and those f**king bottom-feeders out of my mind." His voice was tinged with anger as he spat the words into her ear, seemingly trying to rid himself of the thought. Alex swallowed hard as Jim reached out a hand to her shoulder. Turning her around to face him, he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes, his own black with envy. "You're toying with my trust; tsk-tsk...you know better than to test me, Alex." He spoke calmly, in an almost patronising manner. Alex's watery brown eyes widened. "What..what do you want?" she prompted as Jim moved himself closer still. "I think you may need to get down on your knees for this one, sweetheart," he breathed softly. With that, his hand moved from her chin to her shoulder, gently pushing her to the floor. Alex complied without much hesitation, suddenly understanding what he wanted. Jim reached down, smoothing her hair away and lifting her face up to look at him as her arms instinctively reached out to his hips, steadying herself. "What would Gene say if he walked in just now, Alex? He'd see you for the wanton tart you are." Jim chuckled cruelly, knowing he had her where he wanted her. With that, one of Jim's hands flew into Alex's hair, his fingers tangling themselves tightly as the other flew to his belt, making short work of his buckle and fly. Shooting him a cold, wicked smirk, she began slowly, lightly licking him with her tongue from base to tip; as she did so, she heard air being sucked in behind his clenched teeth. She continued with this, even when Jim's insistent hands seemed to gesture that he needed more. She could feel his lust-filled gaze on her as she maintained her steady pace. "Oh, Alex, I wish you could see what you look like now," he panted heavily. "Out there you're so methodical, so by the book, so sickeningly proper, but with me..." He paused, drawing a breath as she finally took his entire length into her mouth, emitting an almost painful-sounding groan that only served to encourage her. "...with me, you just can't help yourself, can you, Alex?" Jim felt her mouth tense as she momentarily released him from her mouth and continued to work him with her hand. "See, I can almost handle Gene lusting after you, the man's put 3 years into it..." He sucked hard on his bottom lip, closing his eyes as his hand pulled at her hair to return her to him. Fervently obliging more thoroughly than before, Alex's hand then snaked underneath his suit jacket, firmly gripping his arse. Jim gasped, continuing, "...but those two out there...they don't deserve to even think about you like this, Alex...if one of them so much as...so much as.." He stopped, unable to go on as he lost himself in the steady and deep rhythm she was making. "...If they so much as lay a finger on you, Alex, I will ruin them, do you understand?" His other hand joined the one that was in her hair, now stroking her in time with her ministrations. "You don't want that on your conscience, do you, darling...?" He prompted her as though wanting some kind of response, but his hands held her firmly in place, unwilling to let her stop until he was spent. She responded only by quickening her pace, taking him in as deep as she could. Jim's eyes were now completely closed and he lost all coherent thought. Alex relished the power, hearing him like this, feeling him like this. The look on his face-long, thick eyelashes fluttering with her every movement, his pouting lips slightly parted-it was possibly the most erotic thing she had ever seen. She wanted nothing more than to give him completion. Aroused and determined, Alex quickened her pace to the point that Jim could hardly take it. His hands clutched frantically at her thick, brown tresses and he moaned as though he were under torture. Sweat trickled down his brow, his chest heaving as though it were all he could do to keep breathing. "F**k, Alex...ALEX!" Sensing his need, she kept herself firmly in place as Jim released himself, shuddering with every wave of ecstasy that coursed through his body. Once Alex was satisfied that she had drawn out his orgasm as far as she possibly could, she stood up as he redid his trousers and adjusted his glasses, visibly flustered. Alex cupped his cheek with her hand and leaned in, her lips barely brushing his as she breathed into his mouth: "Are you convinced now, sir...?"


End file.
